


some miracles happen on the kitchen floor for no reason at all

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Theo's neck is ticklish. Liam attacks while Theo is prepearing breakfast for them. Kisses ensue.





	some miracles happen on the kitchen floor for no reason at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



Normally, Liam is so not a morning person.

 

His mom literally has to drag him out of bed to make him get up at all, and after that, he still needs a twenty-minute-long shower and two coffees to even begin to function, but things are different when it smells like bacon in the entire apartment.

 

Besides, Theo is not in bed anymore, so there will be no cuddles. The bed is warm and comfy, but breakfast and potential Theo cuddles are better, way better, Liam decides.

 

Just in case Tara is home, he throws on the closest t-shirt, which happens to be Theo's, his scent clinging to it and its size maybe slightly too big for Liam, but he likes it exactly that way.

Liam follows his nose to the bacon and finds Theo standing at the stove in his kitchen with nothing but a pair of sweats on. He takes a minute to appreciate the view and then wraps himself around Theo from behind, kissing his back and his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of Theo leaning back against him.

 

"Morning," Theo mutters, and Liam would say something similar in response, but he's already started placing kisses everywhere he can reach, and he loves the way Theo shudders and squirms in his hold, and there's no way he's stopping now.

 

At his neck, Theo is a little ticklish, and it's the single best thing in the world.

 

"Liam," Theo warns, knowing exactly what's coming when Liam nuzzles along the back of his neck, but Liam pays him no mind.

 

"Liam!" He repeats, his voice lower this time, a little more stern, but he's still not using his hands to push Liam off, so Liam has no reason to stop.

 

It's just breath ghosting over skin at first, and then the faintest brush of his lips. Theo reacts immediately, baring his neck and simultaneously squirming.

 

"You're distracting me," Theo says, "I'm gonna ruin the food." It's a weak protest, and they both know it.

 

Liam loves it when he can feel Theo's muscles beneath his fingers, his body pushing and pulling and straining towards him. He leaves goosebumps where he kisses and little bruises where he sucks, and Theo starts giggling every time he touches his neck with his lips. Liam has never heard anything more beautiful in the world.

 

Theo drops the spatula and Liam knows that he’s won this little game they’re playing, mostly because Theo doesn’t put up much of a fight. Where Liam uses his lips and teeth and the tip of his tongue to tease and tickle him at one side of his neck, Theo turns his head to minimize attack surface, but it only leads to the other side being left bare, so Liam retreats and starts his second attack, making Theo jump and start giggling again. 

 

“You’re so cute when you do this,” Liam whispers against Theo’s skin. 

 

Theo is slightly taller, if not by much, but if he wanted to, he could totally push Liam off. Not that he needs to, because he could also tell Liam to stop and he would, but Liam knows it exactly, Theo can’t. He might be ticklish, but neck kisses still turn him on. Having Liam’s arms around him as his chest pressed against Theo’s back turns him on. The fact that Liam even got out of bed to do this to him because he couldn’t wait turns him on. 

 

Theo’s as hard as Liam is while grinding against him, so he shivers and writhes and tries to hold the laughter in, but he doesn’t do anything against it. In the end, that’s the whole reason why Liam does it. Because this Theo, this messy-haired giggling boy he’s got in his arms, he belongs to Liam alone. 

 

Everyone knows how good-looking Theo is. Most people know how smart he is. All those who’ve ever had a conversation with him know his charm and wit. He’s known for making the slightly asshole-y jokes that people forgive him because their funny. 

 

He’s not known for this. Nobody knows this except Liam. Only Liam gets Theo barefoot and straight out of bed. Only Liam gets to hold him and to do him what he wants. Only Liam gets him to lose control over his body’s reactions. 

 

Liam waited a long time for it, but since he and Theo finally became he couple, he has everything that he could possibly want. Eternity won’t be enough time to give Theo all the kisses that he deserves. Forever won’t do, Liam’s afraid, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. 

 

He reaches around Theo and turns off the heat of the stove. 

 

“What are you doing?” Theo complains, although he knows exactly what Liam is doing, and Liam knows that Theo knows. “The food wasn’t done yet!” 

 

“Do I look like I care about the food right now?” Liam mutters, circling his hips. 

 

“I thought we were going to have breakfast in bed.” 

 

“Kisses first,” Liam points out. 

 

Theo can’t see the grin on his face as he says this, but it doesn’t matter, because the warning wouldn’t help him anyway. Now that he’s made sure they won’t accidentally burn the house down, Liam can sink his teeth into Theo’s skin and enjoy the way Theo loses it completely. 

 

Theo tries to keep Liam away from his sensitive neck while also pressing every other part of his body back and against Liam, which of course fails, especially when Liam grabs his jaw and holds him still, listening as uncontrollable noises begin bubbling out of Theo. Nothing in the world sounds better than this. Nothing. 

 

“Oh. Liam. Li. Oh my. Liam. That’s. Not a kiss.” 

 

Theo would be thrashing around at this point if Liam wasn’t holding him pressed against himself. He’s giggling so hard that Liam’s name dissolves into nothing but puffs of air escaping his lips, and Liam knows exactly when the moment has come for Theo’s legs to give out. 

 

They topple over, Theo’s entire body shaking from laughter, Liam landing on top of him, straddling him and pinning his wrists down, looking at Theo’s face, at the tears that are glistening in the corners of his eyes because he’s laughing so hard. 

 

Liam’s heart is  _ so  _ full. He can’t believe how lucky he is. 

 

He wanted to tickle Theo until he’d beg him for mercy, and then maybe blow him on the kitchen floor, but now Liam’s properly distracted by the miracle that he gets to call his boyfriend. By how happy he is. How perfect life can be. 

 

He just sits on top of Theo and stares, stupidly grinning as Theo tries to calm down, practically wheezing. 

 

“What?” Theo asks as soon as he can form words again. 

 

“Nothing,” Liam says, leaning down. He couldn’t put it into words if he wanted to. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Theo wants to know. 

 

“No reason,” Liam says, giving him a smile before he lowers his head and presses his lips on Theo’s, softly at first and then with more passion, kissing him like it’s their very first kiss or their last one, like the world outside of Theo’s kitchen doesn’t exist. 

 

“No reason at all,” he adds when they break apart. He could list all the reasons there are, but they have better things to do. 

 

Theo raises his head from the tiles on the kitchen floor and chases Liam’s lips until their mouths are pressed together again. They kiss, and kiss and kiss while the not-quite-done bacon is getting cold on the stove, lying on the floor in Theo’s kitchen, for no reason at all, not that they need one when they already have each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was prompted by Manon from [this prompt list.](https://flyde.tumblr.com/post/184799800051/a-kissing-prompt-list)
> 
> It's just a baby, not a real fic, but since it happens to be the 100th fic I've posted on AO3 (can you believe?), I'll let everyone have a wish. Tell me what you want to see (feel free to use the same prompt list) via a comment or tumblr ask and I shall do my best.


End file.
